


Camera

by wright_worth0218



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Photography, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, there's a little jeongcheol on the side, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wright_worth0218/pseuds/wright_worth0218
Summary: Before, Soonyoung always thought that taking photographs are a way to freeze a precious memory. That's why he likes taking pictures. Every time there's a special occasion, regardless if it was with friends or family, he's always the one taking photos. He doesn't mind if he isn't in any of the photos, 'cause in a way, whenever he looks at them, he remembers everything that led to that moment, and he tells himself, 'I did that. I helped in capturing this wonderful moment.' And that, alone, makes him feel happy. He didn't know, that taking pictures, could also show him what life has in store for him in the future.





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i was actually supposed to do my thesis and i thought i was gonna finish this early, but i ended up not finishing it as early as i expected to but oh well. Doesn't matter. So here's a little SoonHoon. I wasn't actually supposed to include Jeongcheol here, like, at all. That wasn't in my plan, but I'm a jeongcheol trash so there's still a little bit of jeongcheol here lmao. Anywho, i really hope you like this, i really enjoyed writing this and i hope you enjoy reading it as well. Leave some kudos and comments and uhh well... i've been thinking about this since i started writing this but do you want maybe, a full verkwan fic of this? like, just maybe to show what happened between the two? let me know in the comments and uh... i guess i'll see if i can write it

Before, Soonyoung always thought that taking photographs are a way to freeze a precious memory. That's why he likes taking pictures. Every time there's a special occasion, regardless if it was with friends or family, he's always the one taking photos. He doesn't mind if he isn't in any of the photos, 'cause in a way, whenever he looks at them, he remembers everything that led to that moment, and he tells himself, 'I did that. I helped in capturing this wonderful moment.' And that, alone, makes him feel happy. He didn't know, that taking pictures, could also show him what life has in store for him in the future.

 

It was when he was doing an assignment for their photography class that he met Jihoon. They were asked to take at least five pictures with the theme 'Moving People'. It doesn't matter where they take the photos and what the people are doing, the important thing is, they have to capture the movement. Soonyoung, along with his friend, Seungkwan, decided to do the assignment in one of the busiest areas of their school, which is the study hall (they honestly think the school calls it a 'Study Hall' just so they could tell important visitors that they do have a study hall when in fact, none of the students who come there studies at all. The few ones who do like studying and reading are all in the library cause seriously, how can you study in such a noisy place). So they set up their tripods and cameras, Seungkwan setting it near the entrance while Soonyoung in the middle of the room. Soonyoung was still testing the settings of his camera, getting the perfect shutter speed and aperture that can help him take the perfect photo, and testing it on random people, when he saw him. He doesn't know his name, but he heard someone call him 'Jihoon' so he can only assume that that's his name and the moment he saw him walk into the frame of his lenses, he felt as if the world was in slow motion. However, slow motion or not, it was still such a fast passing moment that when he checked the photo, he found that he wasn't even able to capture it perfectly and came out as a blur. He mentally curses himself for not adjusting the settings of his camera before they came there, but of course, that really won't do anything now would it. He turned towards the direction of the guy and his friends, and saw him laughing at something one of his friends probably said. At that moment, Soonyoung wished he was the one that made him laugh.

 

After an hour and a half of taking pictures of random people, Seungkwan came inside to where Soonyoung is, holding his equipments in his hands. "Hyung, are you done?" Seungkwan asked Soonyoung, who was still busy looking into the camera's viewfinder and clicking away, and only managed to answer a low hum. Seungkwan pouted, looking at the direction where the lens of his hyung's camera is pointing, and saw a group of good-looking guys, laughing and throwing crumpled pieces of paper at one another, while the smallest of them tries to get them to stop, which, doesn't really do anything. Now that he's looking at them, there're actually a lot of things happening at that table, no wonder his hyung is so focused on taking pictures of them. He left Soonyoung alone for a few minutes, thinking that he won't be able to break his focus for now, and went to buy snacks and drinks for the both of them. When he came back, one of the guys at the table had noticed Soonyoung and has started to walk towards him. His hyung, on the other hand, did not seem to notice this, until his view was blocked by something black, making him look away from his viewfinder and into the face of a handsome guy who looks like a foreigner, smiling at him. Before Soonyoung could say anything, Seungkwan arrived at his side, panting and bowing, immediately apologizing to the guy, explaining to him about their assignment and telling him that his hyung didn't mean to take their photos without their permission and hopes that they'd understand. When he looked up again, the two were staring at him in awe. "What?" he asked.

 

"Well… that was something…" the foreigner-looking guy commented, he turned towards Soonyoung and chuckled, "Your friend's interesting, hyung," he added.

 

"Umm… yeah…" Soonyoung answered, still staring at Seungkwan. Looking at the situation, Seungkwan couldn't help but be confused, "Wait, do you two know each other?" he asked to no one in particular, switching his gaze from his hyung to the other guy.

 

"Yeah actually, we met at a music class before. His name's Vernon." Soonyoung answered, looking at the wavy-haired guy, who in turn looked at Seungkwan, waving his hands at him and offering it for a handshake, introducing himself in the process. Seungkwan was too shocked to notice the guy's hand and ended up looking like he ignored it, which, he didn't, like I said, he didn't notice it since his eyes immediately trained onto Soonyoung, asking him 'why didn't you tell me sooner?!' with his eyes, to which, Soonyoung shrugged in answer. Seungkwan turned back towards Vernon, giving him an apologetic smile, and introducing himself. "Ah, Seungkwan's your name," Vernon said, "Nice to meet you," he added as he smiled at him, which got Seungkwan's heart fluttering, not that he'd admit it.

 

Soonyoung cleared his throat, making Vernon turn towards him, "So Vernon, what brings you here?" he asked.

 

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi," Vernon answered, "Ah, but for the record, I didn't know you were taking pictures of me," he quickly added, glancing sideways at Seungkwan, who immediately blushed as soon as he heard him say it.

 

"Don't be too full of yourself, Vernon," Soonyoung said, "I wasn't taking a picture of you, I didn’t even know you were there."

 

Now it's Seungkwan's time to chuckle at the guy. Vernon noticed this, and so, he tried his best to act cool, which wasn't really hard, "Really? I thought your friend said you were taking a picture of me. So if it wasn't me then who are you taking a picture of?" he asked.

 

"Oh uh…" Soongyoung started, but he didn't know how to tell him, since he wasn't even sure if the name he heard earlier was correct, he just looked down at his camera, looking at the picture he captured earlier, not noticing Vernon peeking from above, until he heard him say, "Ah~, makes sense…" To which Soonyoung looked at him with confusion, "Huh?"

 

"So you're taking pictures of Jihoon-hyung," Vernon stated, smirking.

 

"So his name is Jihoon, I wasn't wrong," Soonyoung muttered, smiling to himself.

 

Seungkwan, on the other hand, as soon as he heard the name, immediately looked at the pictures that his hyung has taken. It was mostly of the short, blonde guy. He was laughing in most of the photos, but in some, he's either writing something, or playing his guitar. There was even one where he was about to throw a ball of paper as he looked at who he could only assume was Vernon. "It is Jihoon-hyung!" Seungkwan exclaimed, immediately covering his mouth as soon as he realized how loud his voice was. Now that he looks at it, it really was Jihoon. He knows him, but he's never seen him before in flesh and so when he saw him earlier, he wasn't sure and just brushed it off.

 

Meanwhile, upon hearing his name being called, he immediately turned towards the direction where it came from, where he noticed Vernon standing and looking at him along with two other guys he does not recognize. He decided to walk towards them and greet Vernon's two other friends.

 

"Hey," he greeted, "you called me?" he added.

 

"Uhmm--" Vernon started but was cut off by Seungkwan. "I'm sorry hyung, that was me. I was just so surprised. Ah, my name's Seungkwan, I'm a second year majoring in Music, I'm a huge fan of yours hyung!" he said, bowing at him.

 

"Seungkwan… I think I've heard about you…" Jihoon said, squinting his eyes as he starts to recall something, "You're the one who won at the talent competition last year right?"

 

Seungkwan nodded in excitement, his eyes lighting up, "That's right! Did you watch me hyung?"

 

"Ah, no, it overlapped with one of my competitions, but some of my friends did and they told me about you. They said you were great, congratulations." Jihoon said, smiling proudly at him.

 

"Ah, it wasn't… really much…" Seungkwan said shyly.

 

Jihoon's eyes turned towards the other guy in front of him, who was staring intently at him since he came over. There was a moment of awkward silence before Vernon cleared his throat and decided to introduce Soonyoung to him, "Ah, hyung, this is Soonyoung-hyung from the Dance department. I told you about him before, I'm not sure if you remember…"

 

"I do… it's nice to finally meet you Soonyoung, or should I say, Hoshi?" Jihoon said, smiling at him as he offered his hand for a shake.

 

Soonyoung's eyes furrowed in confusion, but he did shake his hand, "How did you know about my stage name?" he asked.

 

"I've heard a lot about you. You're quite famous in your department and I have some friends over there that has been gushing about you. I'm just wondering though…"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Why does a dancer like you have a camera in their hand?"

 

"Oh," Soonyoung started, "Photography's kinda like my hobby, I guess. And I really wanted to learn how to take better pictures so I took up a photography class along with Seungkwan," he added.

 

Jihoon nodded in understanding. "That is a nice hobby," he commented.

 

"Yeah," Soonyoung said as he smiled widely at him, his eyes becoming a thin line on his face.

 

Jihoon chuckled lightly, "Well, we have to go," he said, "we'll see you guys around," he added before he gave a small nod to each of them and walking away, back towards their table. Vernon, taking it as a signal to follow him, also bid the two goodbye, winking at Seungkwan before completely turning around, following his hyung back to their table.

 

Soonyoung, on the other hand, was still smiling like an idiot, and so Seungkwan took it upon himself to slap his hyung back to reality, "You look like an idiot," Seungkwan said, laughing. "Shut up, don't think I didn't see the way you and Vernon looked at each other," he teased.

 

"Wha--I wasn't even looking at him that much," Seungkwan reasoned but before he could finish that sentence, Soonyoung already started on teasing him, "Yeah right, you guys were looking at each other with heart eyes," he says, earning himself a playful slap on the shoulders from his friend.

 

\----

 

That night, after choosing some photos and finishing his assignment presentation, Soonyoung laid on his bed, his thoughts drifting back to the scene of Jihoon laughing with his friends and smiling at him. _'He's so cute'_ he thought, _'I wanna see him again._ ' At that, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and sent a message to Vernon.

 

To: Vernonnie

Sent 10:06 pm

 

_Vernonnie!_

 

 

From: Vernonnie

Received 10:09 pm

 

_Soonyoung-hyung! What is it?_

 

 

To: Vernonnie

Sent 10:11 pm

 

_Can I ask you something?_

 

 

From: Vernonnie

Received 10:12 pm

 

_Sure, what is it?_

 

 

To: Vernonnie

Sent 10:15 pm

 

_You're friends with Jihoon right? Do you hand out with each other often?_

 

 

From: Vernonnie

Received 10:17 pm

 

_Hmm… we do hang out a lot… why do you ask hyung?_

 

 

To: Vernonnie

Sent 10:20 pm

 

_Nothing…_

_So uhh…_

_Idk if it's okay but…_

_d'you think you can give me his number? I just… wanna ask him something :)_

 

 

As soon as Vernon read this, his lips curled into a smile, which did not go unnoticed by his friends. "Yah! Vernon's smiling on his own again!" Minghao said loudly, making his other friends turn towards him. "Yah, Vernon, who are you texting at this time, is it your girlfriend?" Seungcheol teased, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he sat beside him on the couch. He and his friends, and yes that includes Jihoon, were having a small party to celebrate Seungcheol and his long-time crush getting together finally. "Ohh?? Our youngest Vernon has a girlfriend?" Jeonghan, Seungcheol's long-time crush-turned-boyfriend, teased, also sitting beside him. Letting himself be sandwiched by these two guys isn't really a good idea and so, he stood up, walking towards one of the empty bar tables, "It's not my girlfriend, hyungs," he said, "It's just a friend asking for a favor," he added.

 

He was still contemplating on whether he should give Soonyoung Jihoon's number, especially since he knows Jihoon wouldn't really appreciate him giving out his number to someone whom he literally just met, but then again, he do know Soonyoung, and he knows he's a good guy and wouldn't do Jihoon any harm so…

 

From: Soonyoung-hyung

Received 10:25 pm

 

_If you can't give it to me it's okay. I actually should be asking him this myself but… I just don't know when I'd see him again so… I hope you understand_

 

 

He looked up from his phone to his hyung, sitting on a bench, silently sipping his cocktail as he stares into the night sky, then back to his phone. Yeah, he won't give him his number… but he will help them get close to each other. He turned to the new couple being lovey-dovey on the couch and asked if he could invite his friend over, explaining the situation in the process, and unsurprisingly, they said yes.

 

To: Soonyoung-hyung

Sent 10:28 pm

 

_I'm sorry hyung, I can't give you his number, but I'll help you get close to him. We're actually having a party right now, if you have time, why don't you drop by?  I'll send you the address :)_

 

_Oh, and if you can also invite Seungkwan, that would be better ;)_

 

 

Soonyoung has never moved so fast in his life (except when he's dancing), as soon as he read Vernon's message along with the address, he immediately put on some decent clothes, calling Seungkwan in the process, telling him to get dressed and asking him to meet him in front of his room asap. Seungkwan didn't even have time to ask what happened, he just did as he was told, grabbing his wallet and phone, and running out of his room and towards Soonyoung's. He was just about to knock when Soonyoung opened the door, "What's going on?" Seungkwan asked, confused and worried at the same time, "did something happen?" he added but Soonyoung still gave him no answer. As soon as the door's locked, Soonyoung grabbed Seungkwan with him and the two started brisk walking towards the address that was given to him. At this point, Seungkwan was just really worried, "Hyung, where are we going? Why aren't you answering me?"

 

"Seungkwan we're going to a party" Soonyoung said, looking at his surroundings carefully so as not to get lost.

 

"Party?!" he exclaimed. Soonyoung turned towards his friend, grinning at him.

 

After a few minutes, they reached the place. Soonyoung texted Vernon, and in a few seconds, the gate was opened, Vernon greeting the two with a huge smile on his face, "Hyung! You made it!"

 

"I brought Seungkwan with me," Soonyoung said, smirking as he stepped inside the building.

 

Vernon only smirked at Seungkwan as the boy entered after his hyung, avoiding Vernon's eyes if possible. Vernon closed the door, and walked to the front, "C'mon, follow me."

 

The three of them rode the elevator up to the rooftop, where the party was being held, and all throughout the ride up, Soonyoung felt like a third wheel, what with the blatant flirting the other two were doing. "Can you two not flirt while I'm still here?"

 

"We're not flirting!" Seungkwan exclaimed.

 

"I'm sorry, hyung." Vernon said shyly.

 

The two said it at the same time, that Soonyoung just laughed in response. After that, he just looked straight in front of him, ignoring the bickering of the two beside him and waiting for them to finally arrive at their destination. Once the elevator dinged and the doors open, they were met by bright lights hanging on little posts and loud but soothing music playing on the speakers. Vernon ushered the two guests, introducing them to some of his other friends, "Ah, hyung, these are Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung, this is actually their getting together party." Soonyoung bowed, introducing himself in the process.

 

"You don't have to be so polite, Soonyoung. Vernon's friends are our friends too, right Hannie?" Seungcheol said, as he looked fondly at the guy beside him.

 

"That's right, make yourself comfortable!" Jeonghan said, smiling at them, and Soonyoung swears he felt like he's just seen an angel bless them. After meeting their other friends and receiving drinks, they were left to their own devices. Vernon did tell him where to find Jihoon, but after that, he immediately swept Seungkwan away with his arms, directing his friend towards the couch. Meanwhile, as soon as he turned towards the bench where Vernon said he saw Jihoon, he saw that it was empty. Disappointed, he decided to just roam around the place, maybe he'll see him, who knows right?

 

And just as he thought, a few seconds later, Jihoon approached him, a confused expression on his face, "What are you doing here?" he asked, and for a moment, Soonyoung doesn't know what to say. "Ah, V-Vernon invited us over," he stuttered.

 

"I see…" Jihoon said, walking back towards the wooden bench. Soonyoung didn't hesitate to follow him and sit beside him. The two just sat there in silence, Jihoon just staring into the night sky as Soonyoung stares at him. "I might melt if you keep staring at me," Jihoon suddenly said, startling Soonyoung. Jihoon turned towards the guy with a smirk playing on his lips.

 

"So you noticed…" Soonyoung started, rubbing his neck sheepishly, not looking at Jihoon.

 

"What, you think I wouldn't notice something like that?"

 

"Well, I thought I was keeping it subtle…"

 

"THAT'S what you call 'subtle'?" Jihoon said, chuckling.

 

As soon as Soonyoung saw that smile, he couldn't help but smile himself. A moment of silence passed between them again, but it wasn't really uncomfortable. It was actually relaxing if Soonyoung may say so himself. He hasn't had this kind of comfort in so long, and he's sure it has something to do with him being with Jihoon. Other people say that being with someone you like would only make you nervous and you wouldn't be able to relax at all, but honestly, it isn't like that with Jihoon at all. "So I was thinking…" Soonyoung started, breaking the silence and getting Jihoon's attention.

 

"So we have this… project, in photography class. We have to take a portrait of someone and I was thinking if you could maybe… be my model? And you know, maybe we could… go out for a snack after…"

 

Jihoon squinted his eyes as he turned towards the boy beside him, a smile playing at his lips, "Is that your way of asking me out?"

 

Soonyoung turned his head so fast he almost got a whiplash, "What?! No! that's not--well, I would want to ask you on a date but--" he was cut off when Jihoon suddenly laughed, and Soonyoung swears it's the most beautiful laugh he's ever heard. "You're quite interesting, aren't you," Jihoon commented as soon as he finished laughing, and Soonyoung just smiles and shrugs, "Well, I'm not called 'Kwon Fire' for nothing," he said.

 

"'Kwon Fire'? What does that has to do with anything?" Jihoon said, and again, laughed at the randomness of the other boy.

 

The night went on and the two just continued on chatting with each other until it was time to go home and the party's over. Before leaving though, Jihoon stopped Soonyoung, "About that… model thingy you were talking about…" he started, as Soonyoung looks at him expectantly, Jihoon took out something from his back pocket and handed it to the other boy with a light smile on his lips, "Just text me the details okay?"

 

Soonyoung's eyes widened as he switch his gaze from the paper to Jihoon, his body filling with excitement. Soonyoung was about to hug him when Seungkwan caught the collar of his shirt and stopped him from doing so, grabbing the older guy with him as they bid their goodbyes and exited the building.

 

\----

 

"Why'd you do that?" Soonyoung pouted as the two is walking back to their dorm.

 

"You can't just randomly hug people out of nowhere," Seungkwan said, rubbing his eyes.

 

"But I just wanted to thank him!"

 

"Hyung, you can thank him without having to hug him."

 

"But I wanted to hug him!" Soonyoung whined.

 

Seungkwan sighed, "Jihoon-hyung doesn't like skinship. I only saved you from ruining what potential you have with him."

 

"And how do you know that?"

 

"Hansol told me…" Seungkwant muttered.

 

"Oh~ So it's Hansol now, huh," Soonyoung teased.

 

Seungkwan glared at him, "Stop making this about me, hyung."

 

Soonyoung laughed. He looked up at the night sky and smiled to himself, _'I guess my camera outdid itself again this time'_ , he thought.


End file.
